Lost family
by ididbammore
Summary: Ziva has been haunted by the same memory for 15 years. However, what happens when a case changes the meaning of that memory and her entire life.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva (16) walked with her sister Tali (14). She had just finished her training for the day, and she had picked Tali up from school.

"Where are we going?" Tali asked.

"The Park. The nanny took Shayne to play and I promised Papa I would pick her up." Ziva said.

"Oh ok."

"How was class Tali?" Ziva asked as they continued towards the park.

"Boring. I wish I could train like you."

Ziva halted to a stop and made Tali face her. "Tali, do not ever wish that. You need to stay in school as long as possible. I do not want you training for Mossad."

"But …" Tali started to argue.

"No, promise me you will not let Papa take you out of school to train." Ziva said with determination in her voice.

"Fine," Tali said in a small voice.

"Come on, let's get our baby sister before we are late," Ziva said turning and walking to the edge of the park. Ziva scanned the playground and on the other side of the park was a tiny five year old girl playing on the monkey bars. She had long black hair curling half way down her back, olive skin, and a smile that would melt your heart.

"There she is," Tali said pointing towards the little girl.

"Shay," Ziva yelled across the park. Ziva watched as the little girl look towards them, and her eyes lit up. A smile spread across her tiny face as she jumped of the monkey bars and started running towards them. She was half way across the park when she just stopped. Ziva frowned as she watched Shayne turn towards the slide.

"What is she doing?" Tali asked.

"I have no idea," Ziva answered. "SHAY."

Shayne glanced over at them before looking back at whatever distracted her. She took a step towards the slide, when an explosion erupted and threw Ziva and Tali backwards.

Ziva blinked her eyes opened and the smell of smoke over took her senses. She sat straight up and looked around. People were running around and yelling. She turned her attention to play area; it was completely destroyed and engulfed in flames.

"Ziva, Tali?" Ziva heard a frantic voice yelled from behind her. She turned and saw her brother Ari running towards them. He came and grabbed her and Tali and started dragging them away from the flames. It was then that Ziva realized that Shayne was on the playground when the bomb exploded. She started to struggle against Ari trying to get out of his grasp.

"Ziva stop, you are hurt, you have to be checked out," Ari claimed tightening his grasp on her.

"Ari let go," Ziva said fighting harder against his grip.

"Ziva …"

"Ari, Shay was on the playground," Ziva claimed.

Ari looked towards the playground that was still on fire, "Ziva, she could not have survived that."

"NO. She has to be ok," Ziva yelled with tears streaming down her face. "I have to go get her."

"Zi …"

"NO, she has to be fine, she has to be ok."

"Ziva stop. She is gone."

…

"NOOOOO," Ziva yelled waking up with a start. She was covered in a layer of sweat, her heart was racing, and she felt like she could barely breathe.

"Zi?"

Ziva turned and looked at the face of her concerned husband.

"What happened?" Tony asked sitting up and wrapping his arms around the trembling women.

"Nothing," Ziva said relaxing into his arms.

"It was just a dream, Zi," Tony said trying to stop her tremors.

"More like a memory," Ziva whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I am ok Tony. Let's just go back to sleep."

"Love you sweet cheeks," he said with a yawn.

"Love you too, my hairy butt."

Ziva felt Tony's breathing even out as he drifted back to sleep. She tried to join her husband in dream land, but she could not shake the memory that has been haunting her for the last 15 years.

* * *

**My other attempt at a NCIS story was a bust**

**Hopefully this is one is liked, and less confusing**

**Let me know what you think so far**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Xoxo, Abbie**


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva and Tony walked into the bullpen at 7:34 and found Mcgee already sitting at his desk. "Hey Mcgoo, where is the boss man?" Tony asked as he plopped down at his desk.

"Coffee run as usual," Tim said without looking up from his computer.

"What are you writing Tim?" Ziva asked as she noticed his concentration on his computer.

"Nothing."

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances before getting up and walking behind Tim's desk. They slowly read what was on the computer. "You're writing a new book?"

"No," Tim said before trying to cover up his computer screen.

"Yes you are Mcgeek. What happens in this book?" Tony asked trying to read past Tim's hands. Tim reluctantly removed his hands and allowed the couple to read the part he was working on.

"Tommy and Lisa are going to get an ultrasound? They are having a baby," Tony stuttered out.

Ziva's eyes got wide when she read over that part. Tony looked at his wife and his eyes traveled to her flat stomach. "I am not really pregnant Tony."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"She's sure DiNozzo." Gibbs interrupted while coming to the bullpen. "Gear up, dead petty officer in Arlington."

The team grabbed their packs and loaded into the elevator. Gibbs handed Ziva and key and the other two men groaned.

…

They got to the scene in record time, due to Ziva driving. The parked in front of a small suburban house that looked like it would be on the cover of a magazine. On the outside it looked like the perfect house, but on the inside was a different story. On the inside of the house a man of the age of 22 laid in a pile of his own blood after being stabbed with a knife seven times.

Once inside the team started collecting evidence will Ducky examined the body. "Poor boy, he didn't give up without a fight though."

"Really?" Mcgee asked peering over the man's shoulder.

"His torso and face is covered in bruises and he's hands are torn up." Ducky said observing the man's hand. "Seems to have been dead for at least 4 days, Jethro."

"Why isn't he that decomposed then?" Ziva asked.

"Well it seemed that someone cranked the heat down. The cold preserved the body."

"ID?" Gibbs turned to the team.

"Jacob Lukeman. Age 22. Parents are deceased, he lives her alone. He attends Bowman academy for the gifted." Tony said reading off his cell phone.

"Damn that's impressive." Mcgee claimed.

"What is Bowman?" Ziva asked confused.

"It's a training academy for the gifted. You start attending there around the age of 5 and they train people to be like the world leaders. Generals, presidents, inventors, stuff like that," Tony answered.

"Yeah you have to be like a genius to be accepted," Mcgee chimed in.

"Who called it in?" Gibbs asked.

"He didn't show up to classes for a couple days and a teacher called the police to come check up on him."

"Finish bagging and tagging so we can head back to headquarters," Gibbs told the team.

Ducky and Jimmy started prepping the body while the team finished up with the evidence. Gibbs noticed an older couple stood on the sidewalk looking at them working. Gibbs walked up to them.

"What happened?" The man asked.

"Jacob Lukeman was killed." Gibbs answered bluntly.

"Oh my gosh," the women gasped.

"Did you know the victim?"

"Not really. He seemed like a sweet boy though." The women answered

"Chloe Santos might help though. She lives across the street. They went to Bowman together. They were inseparable." The man claimed.

"Thanks." Gibbs said before returning to the house. "Mcgee head back with Ducky, and bring the evidence to Abby."

"What about us boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't answer but lead the couple across the street and walked up to the house the couple said Chloe lived in. Gibbs knocked on the door and after a few second the door opened revealing a girl around the age of 20. She was tiny, only about five feet tall and probably around hundred pounds. She was dark brown hair curling down her back, glowing olive skin, and deep dark eyes. A look of shook flashed across her face but she hid it as fast as it appeared.

"Hi, can I help you," She asked.

"NCIS, special agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, and David. Are you Chloe Santos?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes?"

"Your neighbors said you were friends with Petty officer Jacob Lukeman."

"Yeah. Did something happen?" She asked frowning at the team as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Jacob was found dead this morning." Tony answered.

The team saw the look of surprise and sadness flash through her eyes, but she kept her face stone cold, showing no emotion.

"How?"

"He was stabbed. Can we come inside and ask you a few questions?" Gibbs asked.

The girl hesitated and glanced at Ziva quickly before opening the door wider and letting the team in.

As she led them to the living room Tony glanced over at his wife and noticed how quiet she was, "You ok?"

"Yeah fine."

"Zi?"

"She just seems familiar." Ziva said.

"Do you know her?" Tony asked.

"No. It is just something about her." She answered before taking a seat next to Gibbs on the couch.

"Can I get you anything? Water, Coffee?" she asked as she stood in the doorway.

"No we are fine," Gibbs said answering for the group. She hesitated again before sitting down across from them.

"Do you live her alone?" Gibbs asked.

"No I live here with my father. He is at work." She answered.

"How well did you know Petty officer Lukeman?" Tony asked.

"He was my best friend. I met him right after we moved here when I was 6. I attend Bowman Academy with him."

"What was his specialty at Bowman?" Gibbs asked.

"Military science, he loved everything about the military. Mine is Computer forensics."

"A teacher claimed that he hadn't been in class for about four days. If you guys were so close why didn't you know he was dead?"

Chloe took a breath before answering, "Jake liked to lock himself away for a couple of days and work on military formations and different tactics. He never liked to be interrupted. He would disappear and work on it nonstop for days."

"Were you and Petty officer Lukeman involved romantically?"

She shook her head with that comment "No, he was my best friend. He knew everything about me and I trusted him with my life. But we were friends, nothing more."

Gibbs closed his notebook. They thanked the girl, left and headed back to headquarters. Gibbs felt something was off about this case, and he knew it wasn't going to be as simple as they thought.

**Let me know what you think**

**Xoxo, Abbie**


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva, Tony and Gibbs returned to the bullpen and found Mcgee sitting at his desk.

"Did you learn anything from interviewing the neighbors?" Mcgee asked.

"Not really," Tony said plopping down at his desk.

"Mcgee, I need you to do a full search on Chloe Santos," Gibbs claimed as he went and sat down at his desk.

"Do you think she killed petty officer Lukeman?" Tony asked.

Gibbs glared at Tony, "Right, that's what we are going to figure out."

Gibbs then got up and mumbled something about coffee and seeing Ducky before leaving the room.

Mcgee turned to the couple with a questioning look. "Who is Chloe Santos?"

"She is a neighbor of Lukeman. She was friends with the petty officer and went to Bowman with him." Ziva answered.

"Do you think she killed the petty officer?" Mcgee asked.

"I do not know. There was something about her. She was definitely hiding something." Ziva commented. "I am going to see what Abby has."

…

Ziva made her way to the lab and found Abby sitting at her computer with her music blasting as usual. "ABBY …. ABBY." Ziva yelled. When Abby didn't respond she went up to the scientist and place a hand on her shoulder. Abby jumped about a foot in the air before turning around and shutting off her music.

"Oh my god Ziva, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry. Have you found anything?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"Hold on, let my heart rate slow down." Abby took a deep breath. "No, I don't have anything yet. It is going to take time to process the finger prints and fibers you guys found. Were you able to find the knife he was stabbed with?"

"No, it was not at the scene. The offender must have taken it."

"Do you think Gibbs is going to make you guys try and find it?" Abby asked sipping on a cafpow.

"Yes. Ziva take DiNozzo and look for the knife. Ducky said he was stabbed with a single edge knife. Don't come back until you find it." Gibbs claimed as he walked into the lab.

"Yes, Gibbs." Ziva answered and left the lab.

…

Ziva and Tony pulled up to the house in Arlington. "Ughh … we aren't going to find anything. We already looked for a knife." Tony complained as they walked around the house.

"We looked in the house and around the house. Gibbs wants us to look around the whole neighborhood." Ziva told her whining husband.

"That will take forever. The killer might have taken the knife with him."

"The killer was sloppy. We were able to find multiple finger prints and DNA at the scene." Ziva reminded Tony.

They searched down the street on Lukeman's side and started making their way across the street.

"Ziva it has been an hour, we aren't going to find anything." Tony claimed. "Can we just head back to headquarters?" Tony frowned when his wife didn't answer. "Zi …" He looked over and Ziva was kneeing in the street looking in the gutter. Ziva grabbed an evidence bag and pulled a bloody knife from the gutter. She looked up at her husband with a smile.

"Good, now we can go back to the bullpen," Tony said.

"Tony look were we are," Ziva said pointing to the house they were in front of.

"Chloe Santos' house," Tony claimed looking up as the front door opened and Chloe walked out towards the her car, until she noticed the two agents standing on the street.

She walked up to the agents. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We came to ask you where you were four days ago?"

"I'm a suspect now? I need an alibi?"

"Just answer the question." Ziva said.

"What time?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"Around 1am."

"I was in a lab at Bowman all night working on a case for the FBI."

"We will have to check up on that."

"You do that. Jake was my best friend why would I kill him?"

"We will find out. We just found the murder weapon in front of your house," Tony claimed pointing to the knife in Ziva hands.

"Seriously? Anyone could have dropped that."

"Just don't leave town," Tony claimed before they got into the car and heading back to work to figure out who killed the petty officer.

**Let me know what you think about the STORY LINE,**

**Xoxo, Abbie**


End file.
